The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a rack attic device coupling system for coupling information handling systems to a rack.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs such as, for example, networking device, server devices, and storage devices, are sometimes positioned in racks and connected together, as well as connected to other devices that are positioned outside of the rack. For example, a conventional full size rack (e.g., a 42 rack unit (42U) rack) can hold a number of devices that depends on the size of those devices (e.g., 1U devices, 2U devices, etc.) In many cases, it may be desirable to utilize as much space in a rack as possible in order to maximize the number of devices that may be positioned in that rack, and it has been found that there is space available in conventional racks that has not previously been utilized.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device coupling system that allows for the positioning of devices in previously unutilized spaces in a rack.